My First Visit to the West
by kishmeintuckuss
Summary: This is about a boy named SuSu who becomes an exchange student.
1. Intro

My First Visit to the West

Intro

This is the story of an exchange student from The Land of the Rising Sun to California. His name is SuSu who in Japan is a black belt ninja. This is his first visit to the United States. In fact, this is his first time ever to go anywhere outside of Japan. SuSu, because if his ninja training he was able to hide the fact that he was very nervous not knowing who he was actually to meet his host family. He didn't speak or understand English all that well. This story is what he encountered on his journey.

SuSu for some genetic reason is 6 feet 7 inches tall with blonde hair which he wears in breads. He has blue eye and some people have questioned his gender. In Japan he was invited to become a Geisha. On his very first flight he became so nervous that he spent most of the time in the toilet. On his last visit to the toilet he remembered his ninja training and was able to stay calm for the rest of the flight.


	2. My Trip

My Trip

SuSu became very happy when he opened the letter that he said was picked to go to California as an exchange student. He had a party and invited his girlfriend Kashu, and many other class members. Some uninvited guests crashed the party. His greatest enemy Kantdo who also was hoping to be picked but was not showed up. A fight ensued between SuSu and Kantdo that almost turned into a blood fest. If it wasn't for SuSu's superior ninja skills Kantdo would have gotten the crap beaten out of him. SuSu's girlfriend was upset about SuSu leaving. She is very jealous and worried about him meeting someone in the United States. They spent the rest of the night together. Kashu was licking SuSu's wounds like a cat. This turned SuSu on and he did more than lick her on the back.

The next morning looking a little disheveled, he went to the airport with his family and Kashu. Before boarding the plane he kissed his family goodbye ad had a ninja (quickie) moment with Kashu. When he got on the plane he met with some of his other classmates. They are Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi. SuSu was very nervous because this was his very first time being on a plane and traveling outside of Japan. He was so nervous that he spent more time in the toilet than in his seat. His friends laughed at him. "Is he going to spend his whole life on the pot?" Naruto said. SuSu finally remembered his ninja training and that helped him overcome his fear. The out of order sign placed on the toilet was another factor.


	3. Arrived

Arrived

The host family was expecting to see a short Japanese boy. But they were surprised to see a 6 foot 7 inch tall blue eyed blonde Japanese teen. SuSu used his ninja skills to calm himself down. His hosts George, Marge, Bruce, and Shirley did their best to calm him down too. SuSu was so tired that he went to sleep as soon as his host go him home.

The next morning SuSu awoken to his first breakfast in America. He had lox and bagels. He told his hosts that he had relatives living in LA and he wanted to visit them. On their way to Little Tokyo, they stopped to have lunch at a deli. He had corned beef on rye with a kosher dill pickle. When SuSu met with his relatives Myle and Usee, they told him of a ninja tournament. "Are you going to enter the tournament?" Usee said. "I have never been in a tournament out of Japan, it would be a great honor." SuSu said. "I will make the arrangements for you." Usee said. SuSu turned to Bruce and said "This will be my present to you, for you to see my ninja skills. I hope I will not disappoint or dishonor you or your family." "It will be an honor to see your ninja skills." Bruce said.

The night before the tournament, Bruce took SuSu to a massage parlor to relax. It was at the parlor that the masseuse (wink,wink) after seeing SuSu naked that she nicknamed him Mijet. SuSu not understanding enough English thought the masseuse was trying to speak Japanese.


	4. The Tournament

The Tournament

SuSu arrived at the tournament with Bruce, Naruto, and Sakura. He was surprised to see that Sasuke and Kakashiwere also in the tournament. "Even though we are guest of this country, we must not lose or we will dishonor Japan." SuSu said. One by one all of the contestants were eliminated until SuSu and a Japanese American by the name of Kando were the only ones left. Kando was the cousin of Kantdo.

The fight went on for hours as each of them kicked, punched,an gauged each other. "I have to figure out a way to beat Kando. I can't let the cousin of kantdo beat me. I got it. He can't use this against me." SuSu said.SuSu ripped off his shirt and raised both of his arms and Kando passed out along with everyone else.

The moral of this story is that you can bed a clean cut person but can still stink.

Disclaimer: The Naruto characters belong to the creater of Naruto.


End file.
